Dead-Man Production
'*Warning!* '''as sad as this may sound a lot of what was put happened in the background or what I didn't deal with Day to Day, please I don't ask for pity or anything as other have had far worst than I had, there was plenty of fun thing that I did that isn't written down because I forgot, this just what I remember and what I heard, and remember everything you read isn't made up, it really happened Background Story Born Shortly before 2000 Polara was the second child of his dad, & first child of his mom and is one out of a total of 5 kids. From a young age he like cars & trains and at the age of 5 had got his first video game system, the Nintendo Game Cube. He spent many hours with his youngest sister playing games like Mario Party 7 (and a little later Mario Party 5 and 8.) though time wasn't as peachy as it sound because at the age of 7 his parents had problems and had separated (not divorced), lucky he stayed his Aunt's his house til September of 2009. Doing that time every weekend he'd go back to his old house where his dad stayed doing the separation. ''"A lot of my childhood memories I can think of aren't great ones, some of them I can think of are how upset my dad were when my parents were separated because, his own problems!" As stated his parent had their share of problems, though his mom kept the feud to herself and not depress them with it. In September of 2009 they moved to homed in Turnersville (the actual house to the left.) They lived there til June of 2010 when they move back to the first house that his dad lived at til August 5, 2013 and then moved to 1107 Tamarind Place Williamstown NJ. After 2010 thing were a lot better, not having to go back and forth from his mom's to his dad's. They did a lot fun thing even when they were separated like go to Great Adventure & the Beach. On August 5, 2013 he and his family moved into the house that he was last in. The whole idea was a financial disaster as they still own the house the lived in before and after the moved into the house making them house poor or not having money because of home reasons. The whole time they rarely did anything other than sit around the house waiting for something while his Mom worked long shifts (often around 14-16 hour each day). In March his Dad had lost his job after the company he worked for had gone down hill because of poor management from his boss and disagreements. Near the end he started feeling a bit more depressed after almost two years of barely thing had happened. He moved out of his last house by April 27 2015. Personal Life Electronics From a young he did watch shows like Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Sponge bob, and some other things. Then after 2005 Christmas he started playing video games like Mario and still does to this day. Other game he play was New Super Mario Bros for the Nintendo DS on the DS Lite (He owned three DS Lites at one) He also owns a DSi and 3DS. Has beat both Super Mario 64 and the DS remake 3 time each but still has yet to complete Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Bros 1-3. He Joined youtube as 68'Polara February 17, 2014, this account was the Third Polara he set up and is now know as Dead-Man Production, though he was using since November 2007. His first Youtube video is him showing his Model and their progress, the first post of it is no long up as it was set to private but still have the footage it is posted on his video called Old Crap of Mines to show year's differnets as he. Cars Polara is also a car, hens the name Polara, named after the Dodge Polara which in turn was named after the STAR Polaris or the Northern Star. He has gone to the Philadelphia Car Show since 2013 and has alway going with his dad and his co-work and HIS friend! He has also seen 3 Plymouth Superbird the First one he shall at the PA Car show in 2013 and Again at the 2015 Show, that car is all original down to the Hemi Orange Paint!(Picture of the actual car is below) the other two he saw a a vineland car in same show just mere blocks away from each other. To add to that he has also seen atleast 2 1969 Hemi GTX The first was like the Superbird was original down the paint was Black on Black Car with No Vinyl, with Power steering and Brake and was an automatic. The Other Hemi GTX was at the 2015 it was a t3 light Bronze metallic and was restored (Picture of the actual car is below and a Picture of the Hemi to the right). Personal Favorates of his is the 1969 Dodge Charger, 1965 Pontiac Catalina, and 1967 Plymouth Barracuda, though he like all American cars from the Big 3. Fun Facts * Polara once wrote a series of Dodo Bird story, all of them sucked * he looks on Craigslist a all (not very recently though) * he has only one brother, the rest are sister * he has only one older sibling * The first classic car (any car older than 25 years old) was a 1980 Mercury Zehpyr when he was taken home from the Hospital Category:Creator